robotsupremacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Susie
Susie (short for Susanna Patrya Haltmann) is the antagonist in the Kirby series. Her only known appearance is Kirby: Planet Robobot. Appearence Susie is a slender, young woman. She has a white face with big blue eyes, eyelashes, pink blush, and no mouth or nose. She has straight magenta hair that falls on her back, as well as long bangs. Susie wears a light gray business suit made of the metal Haltonium. It wraps around her head almost like a hood. Two blade-like objects with red tips connect to the side of the "hood." These blade-like objects are apparently part of the visor-helmet that Susie wears when piloting her mech (or when she steals Star Dream's controller). Susie wears a dark gray pencil skirt with no feet or legs. She has disconnected, floating hands, much like Magolor and Taranza have. They are orange and fingerless, and connect to metal sleeves. The golden hair accessory that her bang wears is her treasure. Bio In the second 3DS Kirby game, Kirby: Planet Robobot, Susie reveals her connections with the Haltmann Works Company when she meets Kirby for the first time. She attempts to defeat Kirby using her Business Suit and fails. She tries again using Mecha Knight, a remodeled form of Meta Knight; Dedede Clone, a clone created with King Dedede's DNA; and Mecha Knight+, an upgraded model of Mecha Knight. She intends to fight Kirby again, but President Haltmann dismisses her. When the president attempts to activate the Mother Computer, Star Dream, Susie steals the controller off his head, and he loses consciousness. Susie reveals that she has been a corporate spy this whole time and that she has been hoping to steal Star Dream's technology. Her plan from there is to steal the computer's database and sell it all to a start-up company somewhere for a great sum of money, all the while "teaching Haltmann a lesson." Before she can do this, however, the controller on her head explodes, knocking her to the ground. Star Dream gains sentience through the president's body, declares that all life in the universe must be eliminated, and takes off into space. Susie wakes up and calls a suit of Invader Armor. She decides she wants to stand up to Star Dream and commands Kirby to go after it. Kirby converts the armor into Robobot Armor and gives chase. When Star Dream is destroyed and the Haltmann Works Company's damage to Popstar is undone, Susie flies away in her Business Suit. Various pause screen descriptions in the Meta Knightmare Returns and The True Arena sub-games directly state and imply things about Susie, President Haltmann, and the goals of the Haltmann Works Company. Susie is the daughter of President Haltmann. During the process of reactivating Star Dream, Susie was lost in an accident—this sent her to Another Dimension. Her father was heartbroken that she was gone and wished that he could see her one last time. Persona Susie is a sophisticated secretary who works hard at her goals and takes her work seriously. Her position in the technologically-advanced Haltmann Works Company leads her to feel intellectually superior to the more primitive creatures on Planet Popstar. Though she uses etiquette when speaking, her ego occasionally shines through. Susie respects physical strength, especially when it works for her cause. She demonstrates "girly" tendencies at times, such as giggling or singing "The Noble Haltmann" out loud when no one is around. Her voice is similar to President Haltmann's in that she has a normal human voice albeit intentionally bitcrushed to get a slightly computerised effect. Similarly, when speaking in text, the letters make beeps as they appear. Trivia *Susie is voiced by Makiko Ohmoto, the actress who provides the voice of Kirby and Queen Sectonia. Category:Video Game Robots Category:Sentient Robots Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Alien Robots Category:Kirby